Magic
Overview Magic is form of radiation that can easily manipulate physical objects and elements when localized in a location, object, or person. Every object, person, plant, animal, and particle Earth has a level of magic within it. Magic is considered to be a natural ability, with some people unconsciously performing magic, or spells, while for others, it takes a lot of concentration and energy to perform magically. Magical races, such as kitsune, sphynxes, and pooka have very high natural magic levels, where humans have the most fluctuation on how much magic they can manipulate. History Due to high magical concentration, it is thought that magic first appeared in Mesopotamia and has spread outward. Creatures and humans from the area seem to have a high level of magic. Many believe that Jinn either gave humans the ability to use magic willingly, or accidentally, in pre-Islamic Arabia. Magic was also referred to as "smokeless fire" which was also referred to beings known as Jinn in Islamic Mythology. There is a similar, but smaller concentration of natural magic found in the West Coast of North America. Jinn-Touched Flare-ups of magic can travel through the air and can cause humans to have unusual magical abilities that is referred to being "Jinn-Touched" but can also just be called magical quirks. These magical quirks can lead to natural mind-reading, being able to manipulate unusual elements or objects, wingless flight, manipulation of sound, ect. Individuals who are jinn-touched often have a high aptitude and ability with their quirk, but are usually unable to pursue other forms of magic. Magic Nomenclature Among magical users in particular, several names may be used an adopted nickname. This is because one knows the true name of another, they can control said person with their use of their name. Consequently, magical users either create nicknames, or use several different names and keep them secret from others. Telling other person one's true name is a sign of extreme trust. These types of nicknames can refer to animals, plants, stones or other substances, normal humanoid nicknames, or simply one name in a sequence of other names. Examples of various magic nomenclature: * Graham "Wolf" D'Esposito * Bagheera * Harun "Rez" Ibn Touma Al-Wahasha Dam * Python Terminology * Mage is the enveloping term for any person who uses magic. Magus is also acceptable. * Witch is unisex term, someone whose power comes through an Empyreal being granting them that power, usually in the form of a deal (demons or angels) or even worship (certain deities). It should be noted that "warlocks" are not male witches, at least classically. It is often used as a term for magical users who are considered tyrants. Some male witches will use the term to appear more masculine. * Wizards are magical users who devote themselves to study and often take years, possibly decades, to train, learn and understand how to manipulate magic. * Sorcerers are individuals born with a high level of magic, and are often related to non-human species such as angels, demons, kitsune or longs. * Elementalists often devote themselves to a singular type of magic (such as forming ice or manipulating heat or flames) in lieu of many others. Often times, mastery of one element is inherent to an individual and requires no training. * A branch off of elementalists are necromancers, who often work with ghosts, spirits, cadavers, zombies, and other things pertaining to death and decay. Necromancy is not widely practiced due to widespread laws against animating human corpses. * Potioneers are magical users who use materials, often with high amounts of magic, to create magical effects that can be applied directly to the body, usually by drinkable liquids. Potioneering is often complex and dangerous due to the unpredictable nature of raw magic. Common Spells and Techniques * Beast Within * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Enchantments * Wards Category:Magic